An Unexpected Change
by BellasTrick
Summary: A dark secret is revealed when Cygnus Black must tell his wife and daughters that he has lost his job. *FUNNY!*


**A/N: Alright, this story really came to me, due to this site's new policy of removing stories for the smallest of infractions. My story, 'Shameless,' had a chapter that was an update in the form of an Author's note. This is, apparantly, a big 'no no' in fanfiction land. All chapters must contain story elements. So, I decided to just make up a bunch of crap and put it on that chapter to avoid the whole story being deleted. I decided that I kind of liked what I wrote and wanted to expand it. What you see here is the end result. So, I hope you enjoy it. And, as always, please read and review!**

* * *

Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda were playing a game of Quidditch outside of the sprawling Black family Manor. The younger sisters were teamed up against Bellatrix, who was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. For most, the pairing of two against one would have been an unfair advantage. This was one of the rare cases where it was not. Bellatrix was far superior to her sisters when it came to the sport. She could fly faster than either of her sisters and block anything that came her way. In all of the times the sisters had played with this pairing, Bellatrix had never lost. Today would be no different. The eldest Black sister zoomed high above the ground, entirely focusing her attention on finding the tiny, golden snitch.

Just as she spotted it and began to fly towards it, their Mother appeared, face formed into a scowl. "How many times do I have to tell you that Quidditch is no sport for a respectable young lady to be playing?" she shrieked. "Isn't it punishment enough that I have the shame of one of my daughters playing it at school?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes, careful not to let her mother see. "Are you trying to kill me?" The girls shook their heads.

When they had come out to play earlier, their mother had been out for the day, shopping. Their father, Cygnus, had given them permission to play while she was away. He always did. Typically he came to warn them when she was on her way back home so they would have enough time to change clothes. This was not the case, today. She had come home earlier than she had indicated she would.

"When I think of everything I have done for you! And this is the thanks I am to receive?" There was a murmur of false apologies, which Druella ignored in favor of continuing her rant. "Get off of those bloody brooms this instant!" The girls raced to the ground, dismounting as though they were on fire. They listened patiently, nodding at all the appropriate times. "There isn't a Pureblood man alive that desires a wife who behaves more like a man than a woman!" Her face was red with anger and her hands were balled into fists.

The younger sisters seemed to cower in her presence. Bellatrix did not. Instead, rage burned in her eyes, shooting invisible daggers towards the woman. "The elves have nearly finished making dinner. The three of you will be clean, dressed and ready to eat before the first platter hits the table, if you know what is best for you." The Black sisters knew well enough to take her seriously. Druella was not a woman to cross. She would not hesitate to resort to violence to make her point. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mother," the sisters said in unison. Druella turned on the spot and marched inside, with her daughters following at a safe distance. Once inside, they rushed to make themselves presentable.

"I _despise_ that woman," Bellatrix ranted.

"Shh! She might hear you," Narcissa whispered nervously.

"I don't even care anymore! She is a demon, I am certain of it!" she responded.

Bellatrix and her sisters quickly finished getting dressed and hurried downstairs to the dining room table. They made it just in time, seating themselves without a word. As with all nights, the meal carried on in silence… until desert arrived. Their father had an announcement to make. Druella shot him a look, daring him to speak. On any ordinary day, he wouldn't have continued. But today was no ordinary day. His daughters looked quite surprised when he ignored her icy stare and decided to speak, anyway.

"I apologize for interrupting our meal, but I have some news," he said.

"This had better be important, Cygnus," Druella snapped.

"I believe you will find that it is," he replied, taking a moment to collect his thoughts and courage. "I was fired from my job today."

The sisters were in shock, though their astonishment paled in comparison to Druella's. For once, she did not respond in anger. She did something her daughters had never witnessed before. She started to cry, whimpering pathetically about their grim future as paupers, the fact that no Pureblood family would allow their son to marry her daughters, and how he had better find a job immediately, before people found out.

"Don't worry, love," Cygnus said hopefully.

"Don't worry? How can I not worry? We are doomed!" she cried out, dabbing her eyes with her napkin.

"There is nothing to worry about. I have already been hired elsewhere."

Druella calmed immediately. "You have?" Cygnus nodded, beaming. "Where will you be working?"

"I have been hired to manage 'Opulentia,' in Diagon Alley." Bellatrix snorted, covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. Her shins were met with swift kicks from Narcissa and Andromeda.

"The shoe store?" Druella wailed. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I am actually quite excited about it," Cygnus said defiantly. "You know how much I love high heels," he added with a gentle smile. Once he heard his own words, he wished there were a way to retract them. But it was too late. It had already been put out in the open. His wife furrowed her brow in absolute confusion and disbelief.

"Excuse me? High heels? What are you saying to me, Cygnus?" Bellatrix and her sisters were all looking down at the floor to avoid the embarrassment of their father's oncoming admission. They had known his secret since Bellatrix had walked in on him 3 years prior, and it had served to bring the daughters closer to their father. The air was thick with tension as Cygnus broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, Druella... I don't know how to tell you this, but-" he paused, clearing his throat while Druella took a large drink of her wine. "I've been wearing your high heels for years." Wine was spewed everywhere as Druella choked. "As well as your dresses," he added. His wife's face drained of all color. She looked as though she were about to faint. Cygnus decided that now was as good a time as any to finish her off. "And I would really prefer it if you would start calling me Cyndi from now on."

There was a loud 'thud,' as Druella fainted and fell to the floor. All three of her children began laughing hysterically. They had never seen Druella caught speechless, much less incapacitated from shock. Seizing the opportunity, the sisters grabbed their wands and cast a binding spell on her. Red, silk strips of fabric appeared, pinning her to the floor. In what might have been considered a childish act, they began drawing rude pictures and words on her face with permanent coloring spells. When she came to, all of her belongings were waiting for her outside. Cygnus informed her that he wanted a divorce as soon as possible.

She was escorted out of the house, kicking and screaming. She berated and cursed her daughters, who couldn't help but laugh at the way her newly drawn moustache moved with her upper lip. After that day, Druella was never heard from again and the Black sisters happily lived out the rest of their teenage years with their new mother, Cyndi.

-THE END!

* * *

**Let me know what you think, by reviewing! Thanks!**


End file.
